bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hanatarō Yamada/Archive 1
Zanpakuto in the Manga How do we know for sure that Hisagomaru is in the manga as well? Hisagomaru is revealed in the mini scetch style chapters of Bleach, usually on the back of each chapters last page, the animation follows this mini story line to the letter. However, where is it seen that Hisagomaru can take down a gillian? Arieus 10:54, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :It's in anime episode 134. Hanataro filled up the guage by healing a spirit's chain of fate that was about to be ripped off, then released it against the gillian. It didn't kill the gillian alone, though; Yumichika dealt the killing blow with Fuji Kujaku. But both attacks seemed to have similar strength.Darth Havoc 03:15, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Hisagomaru Hanataro's zanpakuto confuses me. Why does the name change to Akeiro Hisagomaru with only one release? Most zanpakuto only change their name when they go to bankai. Also, I don't know of any other zanpakuto that have any special abilities while in their sealed form, but Hisagomaru heals. It almost seems like Hisagomaru is the shikai and Akeiro Hisagomaru is the bankai. The only problem is that Akeiro Hisagomaru is to small and weak to be a bankai, but it's still stronger than Hisagomaru in terms of dealing damage since Hisagomaru does the exact opposite. Has Tite Kubo ever specifically said otherwise? Darth Havoc 21:25, 28 April 2009 (UTC) There is no real way to explain it besides its the nature of the way his zanpakuto works, as it is entirely unique compared to most zanpakuto. Kubo has not said otherwise, but it most likely that because of the normal way its presented among zanpakuto, you may have thought that they all had to work the same. Which isnt the case in all circumstances. His heals as you notice. His zanpakuto is obviously like all zanpkuto are in reference to their wielders a reflection of the wielders soul. He is a member of the 4th division known for healing and least known for combat. First and foremost his blade heals and is able to attack buts form isnt really something productive for combat. Its best to just leave at the concept of being unique in that way instead of confusing yourself trying to figure out why when there most likely wont be an answer to explain it anytime in the near future. Salubri 22:01, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Omake Chapter I edited the part about Kon being able to use Hisagomaru without even knowing the name---I'm pretty sure under non-omake circumstances, this would not be possible. So I reworded it a bit to point this out. Daisekihan 22:05, September 16, 2009 (UTC) As the Omake sketches were drawn by Kubo himself the 'pinch of salt' comment is unnecessary. Kubo clearly intended to show that Hanataro's zanpakuto was passive enough to just do what it is suppose to do. Perhaps he meant is as a commentary on Hanataro's general personality or how he was before he met Ichigo but whatever it was, Kubo drew it and so we can assume he meant it exactly as he drew it. Tinni 05:08, September 30, 2009 (UTC) "Fulfill" "Fill" Given that Hisagomaru is a "gourd", and that the dub translates "mitase" as "fill" rather than "fulfill", I think it would make more sense just to say that the command is "fill" Daisekihan 07:35, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Manga takes presidence over Anime here. If you want to add that it's 'fill' in the dub, then do so (other characters like Renji and Rangiku do that), but leave 'fufill' in. Cheers. TomServo101 07:51, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I don't believe Hanatarou ever used his zanpakutou in the manga, save in the omake---and there, he doesn't use the release command. The non-anime work the command appears in are the databooks, which don't have official translations. So, it would seems that your saying, "Fan scanlations take precedent over the only official translation of the command we have". If you can show me any official translation that says "mitase" is meant to be translated as "fulfill" then I'll accept it, but otherwise I'll continue to change it. Daisekihan 04:36, September 30, 2009 (UTC) There are people on Bleach Wiki who can actually read Japanese AND have bought the original Japanese databooks. As such, info in Databooks in Japanese takes precedence over dubs. Dubs are made for a specific market and they do not take precedence over the original Japanese. Change it again and I'll have to take this up with the admins. Tinni 05:03, September 30, 2009 (UTC) mitasu (v5s,vt) (1) to satisfy; to ingratiate; to fulfill; (2) to fill (e.g. a cup); (3) to reach (a certain number) This is from http://linear.mv.com/cgi-bin/j-e/dict, a dictionary which was compiled by Dr. Jim Breen (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jim_Breen). I agree that the Japanese from the databooks is valid. However, "fill" is a valid translation of "mitasu", and given that Hisagomaru literally means "gourd" (as in a drinking gourd), and given that it work by having the red guage "fill" up, I think that the official translation make a lot more sense than "fulfill". I won't change it again at the moment, but I would like some admin input as to the rational for keeping "fulfill" over fill. There was a time, you know, when "Benihime" was "Kurenaihime" and "Zangetsu" was "Kitsuki". Daisekihan 05:32, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Trivia clean-up Removed trivia *Both Hanatarō and his captain Retsu Unohana have "hana" in their name, which means "flower" in Japanese. *His Zanpakutō, Hisagomaru, is one of only two known Zanpakutō's with a healing ability, along with Unohana's Minazuki. * Apart from Rukia, he is the lowest ranking Shinigami to be featured on a Bleach volume cover. *His Zanpakutō is one of two to have a gauge, and the only one to have it in both its sealed and released states, the other being Ikkaku Madarame's. I really don't see the point of any of the above trivia. If you think there is a point, please state your case but do not add without explaining yourself. Tinni 11:06, October 24, 2009 (UTC) team info his profile should include previous team ichigos group Crazyzom 14:01, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Umm... no. Ichigo's group is not a formal organisation. Besides which, he joined Ichigo for about two days and one night. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:02, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Eye Colour Why is his eye color not on his page? Would you agree in saying that his eyes are gray? -Bluestripe the Wild :Manga takes precedence over the anime and the only colour pic of him I am aware of is this one. They look blue to me. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 20:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hard to say, the picture is too small. I don't think we can really answer this unless we have a bigger pic or a testimony of a physical copy. Mohrpheus 21:41, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps blue-gray. -Bluestripe the Wild Special Ability - Colour "...slashing movement that generates a stream of red energy somewhat similar to a Cero..." Episode 134 shows the colour being blue. -AlfieCat 23:46, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Missing Arcs and Info With the exception of the SS Arc, THE REST OF THE ARCS LACK INFORMATION; not to sound rude. I mean I see the Bount Arc, and it really does lack information, same with the Beasts Swords Arc. I believe both of them deserve a descent expansion with references (both things I can do). The Hueco Mundo Arc can also do with an expansion. Along with this, THE ARRANCAR ARC IS MISSING. It's astonishing because it was in the Arrancar Arc that he had shown his Shikai and it's special ability. Something really does need to be done about this.... It has always bothered me to see his page like this....Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 02:03, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Length wise his article is fine aside from the ss arc which needs a text reduction. His only appearance in the arrancar arc was a non-canonical episode. As we always tell you, blow by blow fight information is not to be added to articles and that is the only thing missing from his arcs. The arcs do need referencing though-- Hanataro When I was looking at Hanatarō Yamada's page, I saw that he was missing the Fake Karakura Town arc. Is there any way we can fix that? [[User:Speed and Lash|'§..Shukuro Tsukishima..§']] † Rocks † 01:11, August 8, 2011 (UTC) He wasn't seen in the manga version of Fake Karakura. Maybe we could include his sole anime appearance during that arc, though. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 01:26, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't we still add it? [[User:Speed and Lash|'§..Shukuro Tsukishima..§']] † Rocks † 02:01, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :The page is in the article improvement project right now. FKT will be added when that is done.-- Shikai Powers In the Omake chapter as well as Shinigami Illustrated in the anime, Hanataro explains that after reaching the shikai state and emptying it's energy gague, his zanpacto cannot be used for melee attacks until it's gague is filled again. Spiritwarrior (talk) 18:52, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :You are free to add it so long as you reference it.--